my si randomness
by allykat5
Summary: I just need something to get my creativity flowing, self insert with major overpowering just for fun
1. chapter 1

I don't own naruto, pokemon, bleach or any other anime I through in.

I opened my eyes expecting to see my room. Only to see a bright glow that seemingly never ends. I blinked and looked around, no walls, no ceiling, not even a floor.

"OK I'm levitating" I started moving around enjoying it

"I love dreams" I giggled as a flipped and twirled around

"I'm afraid this is no dream" came a male voice

I twist my head back and forth not seeing anyone "who's there? I called out confused

In a flash of light he appeared his face set in a gentle look as his eyes...

"his eyes!" I thought in realization, there before me was none other than the sage of six paths

"Hello my dear" he greeted

"Hello" I looked at him curiously "why do you say this is not a dream sage sama?

"I have come to save you, so that your soul can join your brothers, and you can keep your oath to become the bridge that connects the family once again."

"I don't understand?" What is he talking about

"You have the soul of my daughter Oura, she was my youngest, she was born with all of my power, after her brothers both swore to be born again and again to fight, she swore to end the fighting, to bring her brothers back together." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder

"But why haven't I heard of her, I know all about your sons but not your daughter?" I mean my brain is making this up in my sleep but I'll go along with it

"Her soul has always been taken from my world before her birth" he said sadly "the creature known as black zetzu, killed a uchiha woman who had ran away with her senji lover when she was pregnant with you, this lead the senji to renounce his name, he later fell in love with an Uzumaki which lead to them becoming a clan"

"OK so I'm the reincarnation of your daughter who never survives to be born in your world." I say not really believing

"Yes there are many worlds, your last life had you living in a world full of oracles, you know a great deal about many worlds. I have come to intervene, your next life is as the child of tsunade senji and hagi Uchiha."

"But tsunade don't have a child" I said confused "and who is this uchiha?" Its so unlikely that tsunade would get pregnant, much less by an uchiha

"The uchiha happened apon tsunade in a bar, one thing lead to another..." he trailed off "tsunade is going to have a miscarriage do to her drinking, I plan on giving you my power so you will survive and she will notice she is with child"

'Well I'm either dreaming, dead, or in a coma, sounds fun' "alright father I will keep my oath" I smile at him

"I know I can count on you oura, lead your brothers on the right path, then together lead the world to peace." He leaned forward and kissed my forhead. I felt a rush of power before everything went black.


	2. si ch2

I don't own naruto, pokemon, bleach, or any other anime that ends up being a pair of this randomness

Tsunade

I woke up feeling different, my normal hangover nonexistent, I was tired still but my stomach demanded food. Looking around the hotel room noticing shizune was out of the room, I got up and toke a shower. While I got dressed I heard shizune come back into the room.

"Lady tsunade? She called sounding surprised

"In here" I said fixing my hair

"Oh my lady your up rather early, did you get sick again" she asked in a worried tone as she walked in then stopped taking in my appearance

"No I feel perfectly fine, I woke up hungry so I was getting ready to go get breakfast" I smiled at my young apprentice

"I just brought breakfast my lady" she smiled happily

I ruffled her hair "what would I do without you" I said fondly

She blushed and tried smoothing down her hair "let's eat my lady" she turned and walked into the main room with me right behind her

The smell made my mouth water as I sat down

Grilled fish, miso soup, and cinnamon buns

I ate quickly as shizune poured herself tea and me saki, as I went to take a sip the smell made my stomach turn, I dropped it and held my mouth

"Lady tsunade!?" Shizune said with worry

I take a few breaths as my stomach settles down, I look at the saki in confusion, 'what could...' I didn't even have to finish the thought before I was hit with realization. I looked at shizune's worried face

"I'm alright I just need to check something" I got up and laid back on my bed, using my medical chakra I did a scan. Letting my Chakra gentle check my womb, I felt it. The spark of another Chakra. Tears welled and fell from my eyes.

"What is it? Why are you crying? Are you going to be alright!?" Shizune was working herself into a panic

I lightly caressed my stomach and smiled at her "it looks like our family is getting a new member"

She looked so shocked then a excited smile lit her face " a baby!?"

"Yes, I'm having a baby" I voice broke as I let out a sob I had given up on having children when Dan died, resolved in letting the other few senji carry on the clan, but now I couldn't be happier.

Months pass and we have taken up residence in fire damiyo palace. The damiyo being my distant cousin on my grandmother's side, he happily toke us in when he heard I was expecting. Shizune had asked why we had not gone back to the leaf. I wanted my daughter to have a normal childhood, no pressure as a clan heir, no Villagers kissing up to the daughter of a sanin and great granddaughter and niece of the 1st and 2nd hokage. We'll return when I feel it's time. I knew we would have to eventually, word would get out that I had a child and people would come for her. When I had heard of the ninetails attack I grieved kushina had been the closest blood tie I had. I had gotten word she was expecting a baby boy, I had hoped our children could grow up bestfriends, heirs to the senji and Uzumaki. The stress triggered my labor and on October 31th I gave birth to my darling little girl. Her birth was quick and when shizune handed her to me I fell in love. She was a tiny thing but had healthy color. I noted she had inherited my grand uncle's white hair, and she had my eye shape, but the color was a lovely shade of purple. She looked at me and blinked then let out a whine, I swear then that her little lips formed a pout. I laughed and kissed her forhead.

"She's beautiful" Shizune said in awe "what will you name her?" She asked

"Hmm, harumi senji" I smiled as I gazed at my Lil harumi, my new spring, a new start


End file.
